


Воскрешение

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Goretober, Out of Character, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Goretober - 22: Труп, воскрешение, превращение в зомби.





	Воскрешение

Люк Скайуокер наблюдал за ней внимательно, в течение всего времени, пока Рей расчищала от мусора, пыли и наметенной сухой листвы старый каменный алтарь. Он больше был похож просто на кусок скалы, стоящий в неглубокой пещере, практически западине под отвесным каменистым обрывом.

— Ты не должна этого делать, Рей, — в голосе призрака было неподдельное сочувствие, ни капли осуждения.

Рей промолчала. Когда она узнала об обряде, первым ее порывом было вернуть Скайуокера. Но оказалось, что слившись с Силой, он «обезопасил» себя от подобного. Ушел, являясь лишь тогда, когда было нужно ему.

Когда место было подготовлено, Рей вернулась за телом. Закат окрасил каменистые уступы теплым жёлтым цветом, от нагретых за день камней поднималось тепло. Рей и пальцем не прикоснулась ко своей ноше, медленно перемещая ее по воздуху с помощью Силы, но ей казалось, что она чувствует исходящий от нее ледяной холод — всего лишь иллюзия, навеянная ее разбушевавшимся воображением. Тело было нетронутым, лишь рана на груди портила впечатление. При абсолютном нуле тела очень хорошо сохраняются. Рей помнила, как рыскала на своем кораблике, ища среди обломков и чужих тел одно единственное. Она насмотрелись на оторванные конечности, скорчившиеся в последней судороге тела, навечно застывшие гримасы страха и боли. Успела вовремя — ещё чуть-чуть и пришлось бы прогонять «мясников": они прибывали к местам массивных крушений, собирали уцелевшие тела и извлекали из них хорошо сохранившиеся органы. У «мясников» Рей и выяснила, как лучше размораживать тела после холода космоса: медленно поднимать температуру, чем ближе к необходимой — тем медленнее. И пока тело готовилось, Рей готовилась тоже. Что, если она ошибётся?

Положив тело на алтарь, Рей замерла. Она чувствовала пульс Силы: глубоко под скалами находился ее источник.

Она сосредоточилась, как учил ее когда-то Люк: потянулась к самой Силе, почувствовала биение жизни вокруг — чтобы направить эту жизненную силу в мертвое тело перед ней, стать передатчиком. Рей ожидала, что это будет тяжело, но это была сложность особого рода: суметь остановиться вовремя, не дать себе потеряться среди непрекращающегося круговорота жизни и смерти. В висках тяжело стучало, пот тек по спине — это было совсем не похоже на эйфорическое ощущение единения со всем сущим. Нет, Рей словно перетаскивала что-то тяжелое, снова и снова, представляя это как переноску тяжелых деталей из «звездного разрушителя» к своему старому спидеру.

— Рей… — Рей поморщилась и зажмурилась. Ей нельзя было отвлекаться, неужели он не понимает?

Солнце успело опуститься за горизонт, когда Рей обессиленно оперлась о край алтаря: дело сделано. Получилось ли у нее?

Кайло Рен лежал на алтаре не шевелясь. Рей склонилась над ним: страшная рана на груди затянулась, к коже медленно возвращался цвет. Но отчего он не дышит? Он же должен дышать. Рей наклонилась, прислушиваясь, и тяжёлая ладонь, взметнувшись, сжалась на ее шее. Одним движением Кайло Рен подмял ее под себя, прижимая к алтарю и разглядывая, будто не мог узнать.

— Бен, — выдавила Рей, упираясь в его грудь руками. — Все хорошо, Бен, отпусти меня. Пожалуйста…

Рен ещё некоторое время рассматривал ее, но отпустил и обессиленно сполз с алтаря на землю, растерянно глядя перед собой.

— Рей? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Да? — Рей слезла с алтаря и опустилась перед ним на колени. Кайло поднял взгляд на нее и спросил:

— Почему я ничего не помню?

— Ты вспомнишь, обещаю, — сказала Рей. Ее взгляд против воли устремился туда, где стоял бесплотный Скайуокер, наблюдая за ними, но там никого не было.  
***

Пришлось потратить изрядную сумму и ещё более изрядное количество времени, но Рей установила на свой корабль настоящий душ с настоящей водой. Да, это было неразумно, баки и системы очистки и нагрева занимали кучу места, но Рей твердо решила, что будет мыться только водой. Само ощущение бегущей по коже жидкости успокаивало ее, и после тяжёлого дня Рей могла простоять под душем целый час — насколько хватало воды.

Кайло вышел из душа и теперь сидел на низком длинном сиденье. Его волосы были влажными, на плечи было наброшено полотенце, а на лице застыло то же растерянное выражение.

Рей подошла к нему и опустилась на колени, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо и взять его руки в свои.

— Да ты ледяной! — воскликнула она обеспокоенно. Даже после вывернутого на максимум нагрева воды и включенного отопления ей продолжало казаться, что от Кайло тянет холодом.

— Мне не холодно, — отстраненно откликнулся он.

— Бен, — Рей положила ладонь ему на щеку и мягко повернула, заставляя его взглянуть на себя. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь болит?

— Нет, ничего не болит, — откликнулся Рен. — Я… — он нахмурился. — Я будто никак себя не чувствую. Ни запахов, ни вкуса… Ни воспоминаний.

— Хочешь есть?

— Есть я тоже не хочу, — Кайло наконец взглянул на нее по-настоящему, посмотрел в глаза. — Что случилось? У меня в голове словно ураган прошёлся, не помню ничего конкретного, одни обрывки.

— Корабль, на котором ты летел, взорвался, — сказала Рей. Она осторожно погладила Рена по щеке и продолжила:

— Ты долго находился в космосе. Возможно, это повлияло на твою память.

— И что мне теперь делать? — Кайло продолжал внимательно глядеть на нее, и Рей стало неуютно. Она не могла опознать выражения, крывшегося в глубине его глаз, чужого, будто кто-то другой притаился внутри, ожидая, что она скажет.

Кайло положил свою руку поверх ее и спросил:

— Зачем ты спасла меня?

Рей мысленно досчитала до трёх и ответила:

— Я не могла иначе.

Вздохнув, она потянулась к Кайло и крепко обняла его за шею.

— Все будет хорошо, Бен, — прошептала она. — Обещаю.

Рен обнял ее: его движения были деревянными, механическими, а потом вдруг сжал так крепко, что Рей стало больно.

— Бен, — попросила она, стараясь освободиться из захвата.

— Ты чувствуешь? — спросил Кайло.

— Да. Бен…

— Тогда почему я не чувствую?

На этот вопрос у Рей не было ответа.  
***

Они улетели с планеты на рассвете. Рей так и не сумела заснуть, не спал и Кайло. Свет почти нигде не горел, но, лёжа в койке, Рей слышала, как Рен расхаживает по кораблю, иногда тихо бормочет что-то.

Это было плохо. Нужно было как-то его успокоить.

Когда они наконец легли на курс, Кайло вроде бы тоже пришел в себя. Он поел, спрашивал Рей о разном: от цвета неба на Джакку до последних новостей в мирах Ядра. Рей успокоилась, а вместе с этим пришла сонливость. Проверив автопилот, Рей направилась в свою крошечную каюту, пожелав Кайло спокойно ночи.

— Если что-то не так, что угодно… заходи ко мне, — предупредила она его.

В сон Рей провалилась почти мгновенно. А проснулась от холода.

В каюте было темно, одеяло было натянуто на Рей почти до самого носа. Она не сразу поняла, в чем дело, а потом услышала чужое дыхание. Рен придвинулся к ней сзади, обнимая ее, и Рей поняла, что он и есть источник холода.

— Я замёрз, — прошептал Рен ей на ухо. Его рука обхватила грудь Рей сквозь одежду и сжала, может быть даже слишком крепко.

— Бен, — тихо сказала Рей. Убрав его руку, она развернулась к нему лицом на узкой койке. — Иди сюда.

В голову ей лезли странные мысли. Можно ли назвать это некрофилией? Насколько живо это тело?

Кайло поцеловал ее, жадно и ищуще. Несмотря на холод, Рей чувствовала биение его пульса, чувствовала твердость у него в паху.

— Я просто хочу почувствовать, — пробормотал Рен.

— Конечно, Бен. Конечно.

Он устроился на ней, и на секунду Рей показалось, что он вновь вцепится ей в горло, но Кайло лишь приподнял ее, чтобы помочь освободиться от штанов. Рей уже привыкла к его ледяным прикосновениям, и уже не вздрагивала, касаясь его, и когда он прикасался к ней. Иногда его движения были неуверенными, будто он действовал наугад, в первый раз, иногда — наоборот, словно он лучше Рей знал, чего она хочет. А ещё он говорил, перескакивая с пятого на десятое, говорил ей о чем-то, о что помнил и чего не помнил, о детстве, о чужих мыслях в голове, о…

— Я помню, — прошептал Рен, двигаясь в ней. — Помню взрыв. Вы… Ты сделала это?

Рей зажмурилась, несмотря на темноту, и притянула Кайло к себе, затыкая его поцелуем.  
***

Убедившись, что Рен спит, Рей слезла с кровати и неслышно выдвинула ящик под ней. Достав ошейник она осторожно защелкнула его на шее Кайло, надеясь, что он не проснется. Но он проснулся. Приподнялся, сонно глядя на нее. Алый огонек на ошейнике сменился зелёным.

— Рей?

— Все хорошо, Бен, — Рей обняла его, прижимая к себе. — Спи. Теперь все будет хорошо.

«Теперь ты мой, — мысленно закончила она. — Мой. Мой Бен».

Если постараться, она сможет в это поверить.


End file.
